Operacion triunfo a la manera Harry Potter HHr
by lagarza
Summary: Harry,Ron y Hermione estan en vacaciones de su ultimo curso,Hermione les manda una carta a Harry y Ron de que va a participar en Operacion Triunfo, Harry y Ron para defenderla de quiuen no debe ser nombrado participara del programa.Mi primer fic reviews!.
1. Chapter 1

Operación Triunfo:

Cap. 1: ¿Operación que?

Todo comenzó cuando Harry Potter el niño que vivió, hablaba con Hermione Granger su mejor amiga por teléfono:

-como es que vas a entrar en ese programa Hermione-preguntaba el ojiverde mirando a un espacio fijo como que si su amiga estuviera ahí –es muy peligroso, no pensaste en las consecuencias…-le dijo casi gritando y moviendo su pelo azabache incontrolable con sus mano libre.

-Harry no pasara nada-le contestaba la chica de ojos color miel y pelo enmarañado desde el otro lado del auricular-además quien-tu-ya-sabes no tiene aparatos mugles tranquilízate, es imposible que el me encuentre, lamento tener que cortarte Harry pero mi mama me llama para comer adios…-

-Hermione espera…-pero ya era muy tarde Hermione habia cortado-Demonios!!!!!!!!...

Ya me va a escuchar!!!.

La pelea habia empezado porque Hermione le mando una carta a Harry y a Ron de que iba a participar del casting para el programa Operación Triunfo de España (ya que ahí estaba pasando las vacaciones la castaña) y que si podían conseguir un televisor para ver el programa y apoyarla. Harry sabia que Hermione podía estar en peligro y que debía dejar el programa por eso viajo a Londres con polvos flu para llamarla a España ya que los señores Weasley no poseían un teléfono. Ron lo acompaño y fueron primero al callejón Diagon ya que luego irían a una cabina telefónica.

-que te dijo Hermione, Harry- pregunto Ron

-Dijo que igual iba a participar-Dijo Harry con cara de preocupación- hay que detenerla de alguna forma ¿pero como?

-Harry lamento cortarte la inspiración pero debemos irnos-le dijo Ron- Y además de sigues debiendo una explicación de que es ese tal Operación Triunfo-Dijo Ron con cara de que no sabia absolutamente nada

-De acuerdo vamos-dijo Harry pagándole al hombre que estaba en la caja Ya pensaría como hacer que Hermione no participe del concurso.

En la madriguera Harry le explicaba a Ron que era O.T.(N/A: lo pongo así para no tenerlo que escribir todo )

-O.T es un programa en donde participan algunas personas y cantan diferentes canciones para llegar a la final y ganar una carrera musical-le explicaba el ojiverde a Ron-

-Parece fácil-Dijo Ron

-Lo es si cantas bien y no desafinas pero tienes que tener cuidado con el jurado porque si no te pueden sacar del programa por votación-

-ahí se complico-dijo Ron

-Ahora hay que pensar como hacer para que Hermione no participe-Dijo Harry

-Y si hacemos que Hermione cante mal-dijo Ron con cara de malito y un obscurecimiento en la frente al neto estilo japonés-

-No no podemos hacer eso-dijo Harry

-Hubiera sido una buena idea-dijo Ron con Cara triste-Y si entramos al programa como jurados-Dijo Ron

-No sabemos nada de música y tenemos que sacar a otros participantes-dijo objetando Harry, pero algo de la idea de Ron estaba bien tenían que ir al programa y entrar en el-lo tengo-dijo Harry-Ron has tus maletas-dijo Harry parándose mientras Ron lo miraba con cara de que se te ocurrió esta vez-Iremos a España y participaremos de Operación Triunfo-…

Continuara

Hola como están este es el primer fic que pongo en la web es algo raro, lo se, pero mas tarde va ha ser entretenido si quieren que lo continué pongan reviews y díganme que les pareció y que personajes quieren que participen de Operación Triunfo cualquier idea es bienvenida espero que por favor me pongan algunas reviews.

A me olvidaba este capitulo este capitulo es a manera de una introducción mas tarde habrá diferentes canciones y todos lo personajes cantaran por capitulo van a quedar nominados 2 personajes y ustedes con sus reviews elegirán cual se va así va a funcionar el sistema de votación.

Espero Reviews (ya se que soy Pesado pero si no se si continuar el fic) nos vemos chao y hasta la proxima Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La noticia

-Harry estas loco, ¿como que vamos…? Si vas vas tu solo OK no te pienses que yo voy a ir.

-Pero Ron, Hermione es tu amiga no puedes dejarla y si le pasa algo que harás verla por tele como la lastiman-dijo el ojiverde con cara de perrito abandonado-di que si vamos por favor.

-Además podrías conocer a muchos mugles y podrías conocer de su cultura-dijo el señor Weasley cuando Harry le dijo la idea-imagínatelo seria genial.

-Papá no empieces por favor- dijo Ron-es que no puedo no canto bien de seguro.

-OK no se tu pero yo ya me decidí así que o te apuras o voy solo-dijo Harry

-Ve solo-dijo Ron como desafiándolo

-OK (Mal Amigo)-dijo entre dientes Harry para hacer que Ron se sienta mal y lo acompañe

-(Ronald Weasley te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida de esto) OK iré contigo-dijo Ron

-(Si funciono)-pensó Harry

-OK a empacar entonces-dijo el señor Weasley mientras subía las escaleras con un Ron que tenía una cara de "pobrecito de mi"

-Ustedes vallan aprontando todo que yo le mandare una carta a Hermione diciéndole que vamos a ir-dijo Harry aguantando la risa por la cara de Ron. Tomo a Hedwin y le puso la carta recién escrita-

3 horas más tarde les llegaba una contestación de Hermione que les decía que los estaría esperando a las 8:00hs.Eran las 6:00hs así que tenían tiempo para prepararse se trasportarían con polvos flu así que no tuvieron problemas.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Hermione que los estaba esperando y como tardaron unas 2 horas mas se habia quedado dormida.

-Ron-le dijo Harry al pelirrojote tu a ese departamento es donde están los padres de Hermione y diles que eres tu y ordena las cosas yo ya voy

-Señor, sí señor, algo mas?-dijo Ron como militar.

-Si has silencio-dijo Harry pisándole el pie a Ron quien se habia puesto tan rojo como su pelo de aguantar el grito que iba a hacer por el dolor.

Ron se fue muy despacio maldiciendo a Harry por lo bajo por haberlo pisado. Harry lo vio hasta que se perdió doblando una esquina. Luego miro a Hermione estaba tan hermosa, si bien desde su 5° año en el colegio le gustaba Hermione nunca se animaba a confesarle lo que sentía.

Estaba tan hermosa durmiendo que le daba pena despertarla pero tenia que hacerlo:

-Hermione-dijo suavemente Harry

La castaña abrió lentamente sus ojos miel y miro a Harry y le sonrió despertándose de a

Poco-Hola-le dijo ella con una vos de dormida increible-se tardaron bastante-dijo mirando el reloj-ya son las 10:00hs y yo les dije a las 8:00hs-

-Ya sabes como es Ron nunca para de comer-dijo Harry riéndose un poco

-Si tienes razón-dijo Hermione tambien riéndose-ven vamos ha el departamento-le dijo levantándose de su asiento muy pesadamente-por aquí-

-Hermione cuando es el casting para el programa?-pregunto Harry

-Es pasado mañana-le dijo Hermione-Porque preguntas?

-Por nada-dijo Harry-vamos a dentro

Después de saludar Hermione se fue a dormir y Harry y Ron le contaron a los padres de Hermione su plan para protegerla y le dijeron que no le digan nada a Hermione-no tiene que enterarse hasta el dia del programa- dijo Harry

-OK-dijo el padre de la castaña y se fue a dormir. Harry se quedo despierto pensando una canción para el casting se iba a esforzar al máximo para entrar al programa y poder proteger a Hermione.

-Ron que canción vas a cantar en el casting-pregunto cunado se iban a dormir Harry

-Que? Hay que cantar? Cuando? Donde? Como? Porque?

-Si tienes que cantar-le dijo tranquilo harry- Cuando: pasado mañana Donde: en el lugar donde se hace el casting Como: abriendo la boca y cantando y Porque: porque tiene que probarte para entrar en el programa-finalizo el ojiverde respirando profundo porque habia dicho todo rápido y sin respirar.

-Harry creo que voy a tener un colapso nervioso ayúdame necesito aire-dijo Ron pálido

Harry lo llevo al pequeño balcón del departamento y Ron se tranquilizo un poco

-Harry que voy a canta no conozco canciones mugle-dijo Ron un poco más tranquilo

-Yo te ayudo a elegir el tema-dijo el ojiverde

Se pasaron dos horas y por fin Harry le pudo enseñar el tema a Ron

-OK ahora todo depende de ti Ron-dijo Harry

-OK-dijo Ron

N/A: gracias por los reviews a:

hadita1991:Aquí lo continuo espero que te haya gustado y porfa dime que te parecio y si tengo que cambiar en algo bye.

lanyera:Gracias por tu review si ellos van a cantar desde el proximo cap(no debi decir eso auch!)Y espero que me sigas hasta el final bueno un kiss y espero que te guste el cap bye.

Y ahora algunos avances:

Ron hace su actuación y ¿como le habrá salido?,Harry tambien la hace y tampoco sabe si queda o no y Hermione se encuentra con algunos compañeros de Hogwarts en la fila de casting

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de OT a la manera Harry potter

P/D: dejen reviews y díganme que les esta pareciendo el fic

Bye

lagarza


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¡El casting comienza y tambien los problemas!

Harry como se habia quedado despierto junto con Ron hasta tarde, a la mañana siguiente estaba muy cansado pero se iba a esforzar a mas o poder para entrar así que debía practicar y mucho porque proteger a Hermione debería llegar hasta donde ella llegara y de seguro llegaría a la final porque cuando ella se proponía algo siempre lo lograba, tenia que esforzarse para llegar a la final tenia que estar al mismo nivel de Hermione y eso iba a ser muy difícil ya que Hermione ya se habia preparado muy bien por lo que le dijo a Harry.

Ron por otro lado estaba muy nervioso porque tenía mucho miedo de olvidarse la letra de la canción mugle que le enseño Harry le enseño la noche anterior era un ritmo raro pero le gustaba y ya sabia como eran los tonos y todo eso. El ultimo dia antes de la audición fue muy loco todos estaban en distintas partes de la casa cantando sus temas para que nadie los escuche, Ron se encerró en el baño y comenzó a cantar sin molestias en todo el dia (ya que la casa tenia dos baños), Harry se habia ido al balcón y Hermione se fue al techo del edificio desde donde tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad y podía escuchar a Harry pero no lo identificaba así que empezaron a cantar una canción a dúo sin saber que cada uno era la persona con la cual cantaba:

El tema era de una película llamada Mouling Rouge

Harry: NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS  
LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY BEFORE  
WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS  
EVERYDAY I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE

Harry se acerco a la varandilla de la escalera y empezo a cantar de nuevo escuchando el viento e imaginando a quien podia estar cantando con el:

LISTEN TO MY HEART, CAN YOU HEAR IT SING  
TELLING ME TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING  
SEASONS MAY CHANGE, WINTER TO SPRING…  
BUT I LOVE YOU, UNTIL THE END OF TIME 

COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY

Hermione empezo a responder a la cancion y tambien se hacerco a un extremo del techo y se agarro de la varandilla:

Hermione: SUDDENLY THE WORLD SEEMS SUCH A PERFECT PLACE  
SUDDENLY IT MOVES WITH SUCH A PERFECT GRACE  
SUDDENLY MY LIFE DOESN'T SEEM SUCH A WASTE  
IT ALL REVOLVES AROUND YOU 

Amos miraban el cielo y miraron una misma estrella y empezaron a cantar de nuevo:

Ambos: AND THERE'S NO MOUNTAIN TOO HIGH, NO RIVER TOO WIDE  
SING OUT THIS SONG AND I'LL BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE  
STORM CLOUDS MAY GATHER AND STARS MAY GO BY  
Harry: BUT I LOVE YOU  
Hermione: I LOVE YOU  
Harry: UNTIL THE END  
Hermione: UNTIL THE END  
OF TIME

Ambos: COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY

OH COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU 

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a cantar la ultima parte imaginando al otro:

Hermione: I WILL LOVE YOU  
SUDDENLY THE WORLD SEEMS SUCH A PERFECT PLACE 

Ambos: COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY

Hermione quedo impresionada con la voz de aquella persona que cantaba con ella esa voz demostraba un gran sentimiento imposible de descifrar, era una voz dulce , suave, y a la vez fuerte y calida.

Harry tambien quedo impresionado por la voz de aquella chica que cantaba con el era hermosa y muy dulce.

Al otro día:

-Harry apúrate o te dejo y me voy y tú y Ron no recorren la ciudad-dijo Hermione muy irritada. Harry estaba haciendo tiempo para que Hermione se valla sola y no los vea cuando se iban ellos tambien al casting-me voy muchachos no se apuraron ¡ADIOS!-Hermione grito esto ultimo muy furiosa todo la irritaba y mas perder tiempo así que se fue al casting en el auto de sus padres (N/A: no se a que edad se puede conducir en España así que pongo esto como que si Hermione tiene 17 OK?).

Hermione llego al casting y se puso muy contenta de encontrar a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts. Habían ido a pasar las vacaciones tambien y entonces pensaron probar suerte. Algunos de sus compañeros que encotro eran Neville, Ginny (que sabia del plan de Harry y Ron), Parvati y Lavender, Luna, Draco Malfoy y Parkinson, Crabel y Goile … esperen un segundo:

- ¡Draco Malfoy aquí!-Le dijo Hermione a sus compañeros que lo miraron de arriba abajo era imposible el en el mundo mugle esto era demasiado extraño-

-Si así es Granger (y no te digo sangre sucia porque los mugle me pueden escuchar)-dijo Draco entre dientes

-Hermione Granger-dijo una chica de unos 25 años que le avisaba que tenia que ir al casting

-O dios me olvide-dijo Hermione- Ya voy-dijo Hermione después de agarrar sus cosas y que sus amigos le deseara suerte y que Draco y los Slitheryns le digan que ojala se quede sin voz y que se atragante con su saliva-

-OK pasa por aquí-le dijo la chica-espera un poco y te llamaran-

-Gracias dijo Hermione-Mirándola y yendo a donde le dijo que espere-

-Sra. Granger- dijo un hombre que hizo pasar a Hermione a un lugar pequeño y muy colorido donde haria el casting-Diga su nombre, apellido, edad, numero de concursante y pais de procedencia a la cámara por favor-dijo el hombre-

-Hermione Granger,17 años, concursante 3692, Inglaterra-Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa

-Hermione-dijo una mujer que estaba sentada allí y por el acento Hermione pudo adivinar que era española-¿Que vas a cantar para nosotros hoy?-finalizo.

-"Angels" la versión de Jessica Simpson-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba para si "hermione tienes que tranquilizarte esto es lo que querías y tanto practicaste para ponerte nerviosa ahora vuelve a la tierra y empieza a cantar" se retaba a si misma la castaña-

-OK empieza cuando quieras-dijo la mujer.

Como era una canción a capella Hermione empezó unos minutos después:

**Hermione: I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead.

Cuando termino de cantar la mujer y el hombre le dijeron que valla y espere a afuera. Luego de que hallan pasado Neville, Luna, Parvati, Draco, Crabel, Goile, Leavender, Parkinson y Ginny los llamaron a todos y les empezaron a decir quienes quedaban:

-Participante 3693 Ginny Weasley-dijo la misma señora del casting-Estas dentro prepárate para la gala 0-Ginny empezó a saltar no lo podía creer abrazo a Hermione quien estaba mas cerca de ella y les deseo suerte a los demás amigos de ella-

-3694 Draco Malfoy-repitió la mujer de nuevo-estas dentro de la academia tambien prepárate para la gala 0-Draco salio como si nada-

-3695 Neville Longbotom, Tambien prepárate tu-Neville le dijo gracias y les deseo suerte a todos-

-3692 Hermione Granger-"es el momento de la verdad" pensó Hermione-No…-"esta bien pensó Hermione-…vuelves a casa prepárate para la gala 0-Hermione salto de alegría y se fue corriendo para avisarle a sus amigo no sin antes desearle suerte a todos los demás.

Y así continuaron Parvati quedo Luna tambien y Crabel, Goile y Laveander no.

Hermione entro a la casa corriendo junto con Ginny quien saltaba alrededor de un sillón

-Harry, Ron quedamos- Dijo Hermione gritando- ¿Harry, Ron?-encontró una nota en el piso toda pisoteada de seguro era de los chicos y ellas la habían tirado cuando corrieron tan rápido por al lado. La nota decía:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, estoy con mi celular cualquier cosa me llamas ¿OK?_

_Harry y Ron._

Después les daría la noticia.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron estaban por hacer su audición

Harry canto una canción llamada "El jardín prohibido" que decía así:

**Harry: Esta tarde vengo triste y tengo que decirte  
que tu mejor amiga ha estado entre mis brazos.  
Sus ojos me llamaban pidiendo mis caricias,  
su cuerpo me rogaba que le diera vida.  
**

**(Estribillo)   
Comí del fruto prohíbido  
dejando el vestido colgando  
de nuestra inconsciencia.  
Mi cuerpo fue suyo durante un minuto,  
mi mente lloraba tu ausencia.  
No lo volvere a hacer más, no lo volvere a hacer más.  
Pues mi alma volaba a tu lado y mis ojos  
decían cansados que eras tú eres tú,  
que siempre esa eras tú.  
Lo siento mucho, la vida es asi.  
No la he inventado yo.  
**

**Si el placer me ha mirado a los ojos  
y cogido por mano yo me he dejado llevar por mi cuerpo,  
y me he comportado como un ser humano.  
Lo siento mucho, la vida es asi,  
no la he inventado yo.**

Y Ron la cancion "La quiero a morir":

**Ron: Y yo que hasta ayer  
sólo fui un holgazán  
y hoy soy guardián  
de sus sueños de amor  
la quiero a morir**

puede destrozar todo aquello  
que ve  
porque ella de un soplo  
lo vuelve a crear  
como si nada, como si nada  
la quiero a morir

ella para las horas de cada reloj  
y me ayuda a pintar  
transparente el dolor  
con su sonrisa

y levanta una torre  
desde el cielo hasta aquí  
y me cose unas alas  
y me ayuda a subir  
a toda prisa, a toda prisa  
la quiero a morir

Estribillo:

Conoce bien cada guerra  
cada herida, cada ser  
Conoce bien cada guerra  
de la vida y del amor también  
Ehhhhh(3)

La quiero(4)  
Me dibuja un paisaje  
y me lo hace vivir  
en un bosque de lápiz  
se apodera de mí  
La quiero a morir

Y me atrapa en un lazo  
que no aprieta jamás  
como un nido de seda  
que no puedo soltar  
lo quiero soltar, lo quiero soltar  
La quiero a morir.

Para el la canción habia salido bien así que no tenia de que preocuparse pero aun estaba nervioso:

-Participante 4589 Ramón Jiménez Prepárate para la Gala 0

Ron era el 4592 y Harry el 4593 así que tenían que esperar

-Participante 4590 Miguel Nandez No quedas para la Gala 0

-Participante 4591 Álvaro Rocallosa No quedas para la Gala 0

-Participante 4592 Ronald Weasley tu …………

CONTINUARA

N/A: Holis como andan gracias por los reviews a:

Hadita1991:si siempre me quedan cortos los caps pero no puedo hacerlos mas largos para la proxima te prometo que lo intento. Gracias por seguir mi fic y por tus reviews porque son mi fuerza para seguir escribiendo

AndyPG:Gracias por tus reviews y no sos el unico que no se lo imagina a RON cantando espero que te haya gustado el cap y que sigas escribiendo mas reviews en las semanas de votaciones y me pone muy contento que te haya gustado la idea

Cualquier tomataso o ramo de flores sirve.

Para toda aquellas personas que recien empiezan a leer mi fic les voy acomentar como es la cosa de las nominaciones y las votaciones.Cada una semana se hara una gala donde todos los personajes expondran las canciones ensalladas en cada semana,estas galas seran todos los sabados.  
Mientras se esperan las galas en algunos dias de la semana abra algunas partes del fic que contaran que es lo que fue pasando en la academia con cada uno de los personajes.  
las votaciones se haran atravez de sus reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no habra gala ni votacion si no hay mas de 5 reviews por semana ya que seria imposible tener un nominado o alguien que se valla.  
Para las nominaciones:  
El sistema es el siguiente las personas que queden nominadas seran las que menos votos recivan durante los resumenes semanales (de martes a A Viernes), ademas hbra cinco casillas las cuales se llaman zona de peligro que conciste en 5 casillas donde iran los nombres de los que pueden llegar a ser nominado, luego de esas casillas quedaran cuatro ya que uno de los participantes sera salvado por el jurado, luego salvaran a otro la cantidad de votos que hallan recibiedo en la semana, el otro salvado sera por los compañeros y luego quedaran los 2 nominado para la semana.

Para votar a los nominado solo tienes que poner el nombre de el en la review.el personaje que sera expulsado sera conocido el martes de la semana.

Sus votos son cruciales en esto por favor dejen reviews y nos vemos la proxima.

PD:Acontinuacion pondre una lista de nombres de distintos personajes ustedes votaran a quien quieren que se quede en la academia los menos votados seran expulsados (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Importante 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! solo se podra elegir 1 personajes de Harry Potter de la lista exseptuando a:Harry,Hermione,Ron,Draco,Ginny.)

Carlos Monacuerdo:  
Ramon Jimenez:  
Parvati:  
Luna:  
Neville:  
Mariana sandobal:  
Y Miriam Entredia:

Menos de 3 Votos fuera de la academia  
Solo se elegiran tres asi que a votar.Cualquier pregunta me la pueden hacer a travez de sus reviews

PD PUEDEN VOTAR A MAS DE UNO Y ES GRATIS JAJAJAJAJA CUACK

Nos vemos

lagarza

A…………… Casi me olvido:

Avances del próximo episodio: ¿Quedaran Harry y Ron, después de enterarse Harry de que Hermione quedo en el programa se pone muy contento pero ¿que haria Malfoy allí? eso y mucho mas en Operación Triunfo a la manera Harry Potter.


End file.
